


Clear Day

by Lyxan



Series: I love This Reality [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bi Shiro, F/M, clear day, let allura have fun, yall cant stop the shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxan/pseuds/Lyxan
Summary: Allura didn't date Lance, Shiro thought he fixed all of Slav's irrational fears and saved Allura from dying - but Apparently he didn't. It's clear day and all the chips are down.





	Clear Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's highly recommended that you read "I love This Reality" first, as they go together but theres nothing too difficult to understand if you read this solo.  
> Pro tip - there may be a 3rd.

Slav skidded in front of him, his beak already flapping far too quickly for Shiro to comprehend what language he was even speaking. ‘Void – tubes – realities’ The usual Slav vocabulary in a hurried jumble spilled out until Shiro put his hands up in defense.

“Slav.” Shiro blinked slowly waiting for the alien to stop his rant. “Slowly this time.” He didn’t use the same tone on his underlings – that tone was understanding and full of care. With Slav, Shiro spoke with slightly restrained annoyance – at least he tried to, it hadn’t even been one full sentence and Shiro was already losing a calm façade.

“This is it Shiro! The void is calling to her this very moment and if she succumbs to the call what will happen to us? Will we be deleted as well? Does she love you more than Lotor? His fancy hair – I used to have hair like that. Hair all the way down, all fancy and grey. Wore it in a side braid. Well not me. Another reality! The demon creature just wants destruction. Messes with her head, even before it gets inside her. Then she’ll slurp up that creature like the world’s gushiest bubb-“

“Slav.” Shiro interrupted again. “I don’t have time to unpack all of that.”

“The fate of this reality is at stake! Allura could die!” He spit out in a rush.

“We covered this.” Shiro said flatly. “Allura and I are – well –something.” A blush spread across his face. He wasn’t sure what they were, as it seemed Alteans didn’t have a word that was as casual as the term ‘dating’ so they hadn’t set an official label on it. “We stopped whatever your reality ending fears were.”

“NOT YET!” Slav screeched. “She’s thinking about- HIM. It will lead her to the void. Manipulate her mind with visions and will lead her to the UNTHINKABLE! She’ll be swallowed up and the Allura you love will no longer be!”

Shiro didn’t need to clarify whom Slav was speaking about, he already knew.

“Lance failed another Allura – YOU CAN NOT FAIL! OUR REALITY WILL BE DOOMED! He left her Shiro. He left her alone in that darkness like what else was going to happen. He couldn’t support her. Not how she needed to be supported. Didn’t I tell you he was all fluff? All fluff that paladin. He supports and does his best, but he takes it too light. But you told her, yes? Does she love you more than him! HAVE YOU FAILED HER? HAVE YOU FAILED US ALL SHIRO?”

“No. I never will.” Shiro stepped past Slav, his fist tightening into balls that left nail crescents into the heel of his flesh hand.

“For all our sakes I hope you’re right.”

Shiro had already been en route to her room, but now his pace had quickened. Was Allura still wrapped up in Lotor to be manipulated? He couldn’t shake the thought – the loss of Oriande; the return of a savage and wild Lotor; and the stress of Haggar’s plans still must weigh heavy on her. She was strong but Shiro didn’t know how long she could remain that way. He shook his head trying to get Slav’s voice repeating ‘does she love you more than him?’ off it’s current loop. Did he measure up in her eyes? He tried to push his insecurities down, loosen his shoulders and smile gently.

He opened her door to find her sitting on her bed, her eyes on some far away place – probably in another reality. ’Hopefully not on him’ Shiro secretly willed ‘anywhere but on him.’ She turned as he entered, and he tried his best to keep his voice light.

“Did you hear? We’ve been invited to Clear Day. Apparently, Coran had a run in with them? Something about time difference – I’m not really sure.” He gave her a smile, but it quickly faded when her eyes dropped, and she pulled herself up onto her bed and her knees into her chest. “Hey.” He said softly, quickly crossing towards her bed and sitting next to her.

“I’m not in the mood.”

He placed an arm on her knee and watched her seem to close into herself and he felt his heart crack.

“That’s okay - We can stay in, if you like.”

“No – no, you go have fun, I don’t want to ruin it for you.”

“Are you going to stay here and mope?”

She didn’t respond but he took her silence as an affirmative.

‘The Allura you love will no longer be’  
‘Left her alone in that darkness’  
‘Does she love you more than him?’

It didn’t matter.

He loved her and whatever doomed destiny was teetering on this decision was the least of his concerns now. He had spent enough time in the astral realm to know you could lose yourself to hopelessness just sitting and moping. He had to at least get her to try to step out. He pushed himself off her bed and stood next to her.

“Okay nope. Listen Allura – I’ve learned a lot about coping and this –“He gestured vaguely to her “is not going to help.”

“I’m sorry, Takashi.”

She didn’t move and he groaned. They needed the morale boost – she needed the morale boost.

“Give me a varga.”

“What?”

“Come with me for one varga. If you still want to come back after that then I will personally escort you back into this room, tuck you in, kiss your head, and let you mope all you need to.” He punctuated his sentence with a gentle brush of her hair behind one of her pointed ears. “Please.”

Her lips quirked at the corners and his heart swelled, his hand moved to her neck to gently pull her into a chaste kiss as he bent down to her.

“Okay.” She agreed softly.

“Okay.” He replied.

 

*

Clear day was like a giant carnival complete with prizes, rides, contests, and food. Some of which he didn’t know was all that safe, but honestly, it’s not like Earth carnivals were known for their high safety standards either.

After finally dealing with the paladins and reminding Keith how to lighten up a bit Shiro finally turned all his attention to Allura.

“Alright my Princess, where to first?” He linked his flesh arm with hers as his other arm held the golden tokens Coran had acquired for them. “We can take it easy and walk around, get some snacks, maybe ride a ride or two?”

“Whatever you want to do.” She shrugged apathetically and leaned into him, keeping her eyes on the ground.

“I want to win the most beautiful being in the universe a prize – but since Lance already ran ahead I’ll win one for the second most beautiful.” He smiled. “So what do you want, Allura?” She laughed at that one, and Shiro took it as a small victory. “What do you say, Lura. Which game do you want me to fail spectacularly at?”

She hummed as she looked around, before pointing to a stand in the games area with a big banner that Shiro couldn’t read. He just shrugged and headed in the direction to find a large hammer and a tall apparatus with a bell on top.

“Strength hammer?” He asked and when she nodded, he laughed. “Some things really are universal.”

“Test your strength, bi-pedal? One token! You can win a fancy purple lion!” The game operator spoke smoothly with a wide grin – Shiro couldn’t place the race of the individual but he was sure smiles shouldn’t be that wide.

“There’s no purple Lion.” Allura muttered, indignant. Shiro snickered as he passed a token over and was handed a large metal hammer.

“Ring the bell, win a prize!” It gestured to the bell on top of the tower.

Shiro put on a boyish grin and leaned back towards the princess. “Stand back babe – former paladin at work.” She rolled her eyes and giggled. “One lion coming up.” He swung as hard as he could, sure he would knock the bell right off the display, only to look up in dismay as the little cog barely went half way up.

Allura snickered and Shiro huffed as he passed the operator another token. He planted his feet, squared his shoulders and, once again, swung the hammer with all his might, hitting the target head on.  
The little cog rose and rose, going closer to the bell but not actually touching it before it plummeted back to it’s starting position.

He groaned.

“Here, let me try.” Allura’s hands brushed his as she took the hammer from his sweaty palms. Shiro relented, paying the operator another token and stepping back to watch Allura work.

She unbuttoned her pink shirt, taking it off and tossing it back towards Shiro. It landed over his head and he quickly gathered it up, his cheeks matching the pink of it. Allura stood in a very tight tank top, she rolled her arms to make sure they had full motion before taking a deep inhale and slamming the hammer down with seemingly no effort. The cog rocketed up and clanged hard into the bell, setting off a loud vibrating ring.

Both Shiro and the game’s attendant had their jaws fall agape as they stared at the Princess as she beamed at the two of them.

She was so strong – it was hard to think how powerful those muscles were in her small frame. Shiro had first hand knowledge on how easily she could toss him across the room, but at this angle he could appreciate her strength so much more. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t wanted to watch the security footage of her tossing Lotor over her shoulder for more than just the satisfaction of watching the purple slime get his comeuppance.

“I think I win.” She said smugly, shaking both out of their trance the alien produced a small purple lion to the Princess.

“ANOTHER WINNER.” they called out loudly, quickly recalibrating into show mode, while Shiro just stood with a dumb grin on his face.

“Here you go, Shiro.” Allura smiled, placing the stuffed lion in his hands as she retrieved her shirt and put it back on.

“For me?”

“Yeah. You know. It’s kinda like black.” She re buttoned her top and straightened out her hair.

“Hm – maybe it should go to Keith then.” He joked lightly.

“No – You’ll always be the black paladin.” He flushed at that and scratched his head.

“Allura – I’ll always be your pa-“

“OH! Shiro!” She didn’t let him finish, instead bounding ahead to a tent and pointing to the sign. “A holograph!”

Shiro joined her side and saw what had her so excited, inside the tent was a large circular case with a machine protruding from one of the sides. On a table they had examples of their ‘work’ – little circular disks with a light inside the projected up still images of aliens. It reminded Shiro of the little hologram Allura had of her parents in her room – a bit worse quality but he wasn’t going to fault anyone for not being able to match Altean technology.

“Cool.” He said picking up one of the samples, and now had a small 3D hologram of an Ocari child staring back up at him. The light was bright white, but the details were exquisite – much like King Alfor’s AI.

“Can we get one?” Allura asked, and when Shiro turned her eyes were wide and hopeful and Shiro felt his heart swell. Who knew someone’s eyes could be so bright?

“You want one?” He said dumbly, but it was the only thing his brain offered as a response.

She nodded. “I’d love to have one of the two of us.”

He swallowed, trying to find the ability to respond. He’d seen the hologram of King Alfor and Queen Melenor standing together, very much in love, staring out at him from Allura’s table. She was smiling, so he smiled back.

“We can get two – I’d love to have one of us too.” She grinned at that, grabbed his arm and pulled him into the tent where one of the Drazan beasts stood with it’s ears slightly perked.

“Two of the same?” They asked and Allura nodded as Shiro once again fetched the coins to pay for it.

Stepping into the large container on the machine, Shiro felt a twinge of fear in the back of his mind. Something from his past, or his clone’s past, trying to bubble through. Bright lights, scans, pain, darkness. His synthetic hand flexed on it’s own and his breathing sped up. Everything started to blur into the sliver white of the background. His fear shown on his face as in a second Allura had hands on either side of his face staring into his eyes.

“Takashi?” It grounded him, his hands instinctively went to her waist.

“I’m okay, Allura.”

“You’re sure?”

Shiro leaned forward and kissed her, as if it was all the answer she would need. Her arms slid from his face and circled around his neck. He held her, felt her in his hands, tasted her on his mouth, and breathed in her scent. This was real. She was real and whatever feeling that shot through his veins and made his heart flutter were real.

A loud buzzer went off and an annoyed voice came over the speaker. ”HEY! Move Along!”

Shiro let go and blinked, his confusion mirrored on Allura’s face.

“But we haven’t done anything yet?” She started.

“Your holos are done.” The same voice barked over the intercom.

Once they stepped out of the machine, dumbfounded where the Drazan stood looking huffy. They hastily handed the pair two little light disks, before shooing them from the tent. Shiro pressed the button, and was greeted with the image of the two of them, locked in an embrace. Smiles on their locked lips, His hands on her waist and hers around his neck. She was tilted up slightly on her toes and he was angled a bit lower.

He glanced over to Allura who was so red her eye marks glowed slightly as she stared at her own holograph of the same image.

“Do – do you want a re-do?” Shiro asked cautiously, his own face heating.

Allura quickly closed her down, as if she was embarrassed she was caught staring so intently at it. “No.” she yelped before clearing her throat. “I mean. I like it.” She said barely above a whisper.

“I like it too.” He replied. He closed his, linked his arm with hers and continued to walk along. “Where to next?”

“Perhaps a ride?”

“Hmmm, Sure. What kind do you like?”

“Something fast. Like the lions. And spinning.” She paused. “Is that okay with you?”

“Allura, please.” He said far too confidently. “I’m a deep space explorer. I can handle anything.”

What she chose didn’t look too bad from the ground, but Shiro was regretting his earlier statement as they spun upside down in rapid tight circles before coming to a sudden jerky stop to flip over and do it all over again. He probably could have handled it, had he been strapped in or sitting down – but no. The only thing they had was large snowboarding like boots that locked their ankles in place, this left his body to jerk along with the ride, despite how much he tried to keep his core still. Allura seemed to have no problem just enjoying the ride and staying still, but Shiro thrashed left and right for what he felt was an eternity.

His stomach was still doing loop de loops from the devil ride even though it was long over. Allura stood next to his hunched form, rubbing small circles into his back.

“Maybe no more rides?” She offered as Shiro stood to his full height and pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

“Sounds like a good idea for you too.” He pointed to her hair, which was now a tangled nest that made her look adorably frazzled. She grumbled as she put a hand up to it in an attempt to tame it.

“Let’s just enjoy the atmosphere, hm?” She suggested, and the two fell into sync, walking around looking at the different attractions and peoples – none of them seemed affected by the loss of Oriande at all. Allura tilted her head to the side as her smile slowly drifted. Her pace became slower, and even her grip on Shiro’s hand grew slack.

The varga was almost over and Shiro quickly pulled her into a tent, trying to distract her from wherever her mind was going. Inside was a large stage surrounded by a cheering crowd.

“Well, if it isn’t Shiro the Hero.” The Leader of Darzan stood near the opening, glaring at the two.

“H-hey!” Shiro tried to sound upbeat. “What’s going on here?”

He looked up to the bracket behind the stage being set up and the small table in the centre where two beings stood in a firm handshake, each trying to bend the other’s arm down.

“A battle of strength, arm to arm combat.” Came the answer.

Shiro smirked, “So arm wrestling?” He would never cease to be amazed at how many things seemed to be universal.

“A young man’s battleground.” The leader started with a sickly grin, Allura huffed loudly. “It’s not for old men like us.”

Shiro frowned, his teeth pressing together.

“Is there still time to sign up?” Allura interjected.

The leader’s grin only widened as he looked towards the stage. “I’m sure we can arrange something.”

“Allura?” Shiro questioned softly, turning to face her. She took both of his hands, bringing the one that housed her crown jewel and placed a gentle kiss to the knuckles.

“Go.” The look on her face was the same one she had when she tossed him away from the galra and onto the pod. The one that held all her confidence, her hope, her adoration. He nodded, he would not fail her.

Shiro was ushered to the back and was instructed on the rules before his name was called and he strode out onto the stage. He glanced around, no cloud of white, no brown skin, no pink uniform, no Allura. His heart sank deep into his gut. Had she left? They were way past the varga he had promised that she’d have to stay out. The crowd cheered as he and his opponent met up at the table, but Shiro barely registered what was happening. His mind was swirling as his body just went through the motions.

Allura was always sacrificing for everyone, she had to give up everything for them to be here only for Haggar to take one more thing away from her. His hand tightly gripped his opponents as he focused on the name. 

Haggar. This was all her fault.

Allura deserved her family back. Her people, her planet, her life, her castle, her crown. She deserved the universe. She WAS the universe, at least in Shiro’s eyes. And who was he if not a defender of the universe? Haggar’s image flashed in Shiro’s head and all the hurt she had put him and Allura through boiled in Shiro.

The poor alien didn’t stand a chance as Shiro swifty, and brutally, slammed his hand down to the mat to win the match.

It wasn’t until the bell rang did the cloud from Shiro’s mind shift.

“Sorry.” He said through clenched teeth as he stormed towards the back, determined to go back to the ship and find the Princess.

The leader of the Drazan stopped him at the stairs, his eyes slanted into an annoyed expression.

“So, giving up already?”

“I need to go.” He hissed, not elaborating.

“Hmmph. I knew Voltron was a bunch of quitters.”

“What?” Anger still coursed through Shiro and he stopped still.

“If you all could keep on track the Galra would have been defeated eons ago – but you’ve barely done anything. Some defenders you are. Look at your arm! Even that job’s not complete, and here you are running out already. Never fulfilling your promises, always doing things half way. That’s your whole motto.”

His arm, the arm Allura worked so hard to help fit to him, clenched.

“My princess made me this.” His voice was barely above a whisper. He turned sharply to the leader. 

“Voltron never gives up, because our Princess doesn’t give up.” He got close to the leader. “Allura lost her people, her planet, her family and still she fights on. She led us to victory against Zarkon. She lost her castle, she gave up her crown jewel to power this arm. The very arm I’m about to win your little contest with. Allura won’t give up because she’s already had to give up so much.”

He took in a breath in, his fists relaxing.

“I’m going to prove the strength she has. Then the Atlas, Voltron, and the whole coalition are going to save this universe with or without you.”

He turned and started back up the stairs before the leader of the Darzan spoke again, his voice oozing with venom.

“Where’s this princess now?”

Shiro didn’t look back, instead staring straight ahead with a small grin forming on his face.

“She’s always with me.”

He knew he should go find Allura but also the want to put this arrogant rodent in his place was currently growing. Shiro took a slow, calming breath.  
‘Patience yields focus.’

He would simply destroy his next opponent and then rush off to find Allura. One more round. He could then easily slip past that arrogant little rat and then track her down.

The Bell rang as another victor was called out, and then, once again his name was called. He calmly and methodically walked towards the centre table to the screams of the crowd.

“THAT’S MY FRIEND BOY!” A familiar voice screeched out followed by a few laughs and a quick correction “BOYFRIEND! I MEANT BOYFRIEND!”

His eyes scanned the crowd to quickly land on a group of multi coloured shirts crowded in a tight circle. Allura was firmly in the centre, her hair less of a tangled mess and more balled up in a semi bun behind her. Keith stood to her right, his arms crossed but a firm smile on his face with Hunk next to him, loudly cheering. Pidge stood slightly in front of Allura with a weird hat on, happily chatting to the Princess and Lance who stood to their left. Around them were a crowd of orange shirts, a few of which he could name like Curtis, Tavin, Sorablt, Delpho, and unfortunately, Slav.  
He gave a soft wave to the group, whom erupted into loud cheers again.

His opponent glared at him as he got into position, but Shiro wasn’t worried. He had his princess not only watching, but within him as well.

*

“The look on his face!” Allura laughed as she twiddled Shiro’s trophy belt in her hands. They pair had walked along the corridors back towards her room, and now at their destination, Shiro didn’t quite want to leave.

“I really hope he had money bet against me.” She opened her door and placed the belt on her dresser next to the holodisk of her parents. Shiro stepped next to her, placing one of their holodisks next to it and turning it on.

There stood her parents, beaming as they gazed upon their daughter and the captain in a tight embrace. Allura let out another fit of giggles as she slowly turned her parents slightly so they wouldn’t be staring directly at the other disk.

“Oh, getting all modest on me, huh?” He joked.

“Mmm – Maybe.” She quirked her lips. “I had a lot of fun, Shiro. Thank you.”

“I always have fun with you, Allura.” Shiro reached for her brush and pointed to her bed. “Alright, now let me help get that hair sorted.”

“You don’t have to –“ She started to protest.

“I want to.”

She paused for a moment, her eyes shifting towards the far corner of her room before she gave a small nod. The two quickly fell into step, Allura cross legged on the bed with Shiro behind her slowly untangling her knots. A gentle quiet fell over the room that stretched on until it became a little awkward. As Shiro nearly finished he cleared his throat.

“Allura?”

She didn’t move, Shiro bent forward to look at her face to see her eyes unfocused on a spot in the corner of the room. He frowned.

“Allura?” He asked again, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to him, eyes wide. “You okay?”

“Hm? Oh. Yeah.” Her voice sounded sad, and her eyes weren’t as vibrant as they usually were. Shiro slid his arms around her, pulling her back into him. Her eyes drifted back to the spot they had been before, an uneven breath leaving her lungs.

“I’m here Allura.” He whispered.

She gave her head a soft shake and nestled herself into him.

“Takashi?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Now and always.”

They soon tangled themselves together to fit on the small bed, wrapped in each others arms. She stared at his face with her eyes back to their vibrant color. 

“Takashi?” she asked again as they settled.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” It came out so easily, he just pulled her closer.

“I love you too.” He replied, and whether or not Slav had a hand in shaping it, he loved this reality.


End file.
